The Leaning Tower of Babble
by ninjabadger
Summary: This is just a random story...some of the chapters deal with each other, but most of them don't. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, uhm…well, this is just a pointless, random thing that I wrote…it used to be under my sister's penname, but she's not gonna do it anymore, so now it's on mine. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I could own Daniel Radcliffe…**

**CHAPTER ONE: Ginny's Pudding**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Ginny walked in the kitchen seeking out her favorite snack…as she opened the purple polka-dotted fridge, her jaw fell in shock…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her pink ickle lungs.

"What's the matter dear?" Her confused father asked as he ran into the room with the butterfly net. "Did it come back!"

"…Ummm…what's _it_ dad?" Ginny asked more confused than her fathers before her and her grandmum that had had to put up with him… "Poor grandmum" She murmured.

"Nothing dear..never mind." And with that he walked out of the room

"Psycho" Ginny thought. …….. "RON!" Wow two thoughts in a row! I'm doing good!

Ginny raced up to one of her many big brothers' rooms.

She burst through the door and immediately shielded her eyes against the glare of orange. Harry tossed her a pair of sunglasses as he always did when she came in.

"Thank You Harry Pothea…I mean Potter." (Fred and George call him that)

"What did you almost call me?" Harry said. "Nothing…" Ginny said after Harry said what he said.

"RONALD WEASEL!"(Yes, I typed it like that on purpose.) "YOU STOLE IT!"

"Stole what?" Ron asked befrazzled. (MY WORD!)

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Ummm..no..not really"

"MY PUDDING CUP, YOU MORON!"

"WHAT?UHHH…I'm APPALLED! I'M DISGUSTED! I'M DISMAYED!I'M..I'M….guilty…"

"WHAT WAS THAT? THE LAST THING YOU SAID!"

"How did she know I was gonna ask that?" Ron thought secretly..or so he thought…

"BECAUSE YOUR INNIE BECAME AN OUTTIE!"

"My what became a who?"

"Let me explain in smaller words so you can understand…you were thinking aloud!"

"Ok..so what did I stole?"(read up to see where he got it from)

"Steal, Ronald… And I already told you..MY PUDDING CUP!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Then why is there chocolate around your mouth?"

Harry gasped.. "RON..YOU'RE A THIEF!" Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and threw Ron against the wall..

"Oh, HARRY! You're Soooooo BRAVE!"

"Be strong Ginny! I will go buy you a new pudding cup! WAIT FOR ME!"

Tha end


	2. Makeout party!

It's finally updation time…yes people…you may pee yourself… 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvey Pottah…but I wish I did…then I could write a book about Ron and Hermione hooking up/getting together so all of the stupid readers that think Mione and Harry are gonna hook up…will stop.**

**2nd floor(it's a tower…):Make-out Party**

**It's gonna be a long one!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs.Weasley bellowed through the whole house…waking everyone up.

"What is it mum!" Ginny asked, hoping that Mrs.Weasley hadn't found out about her and Harry sneaking out last night.

"Oh, nothing dear." Ginny was relieved "I was just trying to wake everyone up, and the only way to do that is to call someone down like they're in trouble. Today was your day!"

_Great,_ Ginny thought, _now Harry's going to think that I get in trouble all the time._

(A/N: Ginny was always thinking about Harry. She was madly in luff wiff him.)

Ginny glares at the author in her bumble-bee pajamas

(A/N: …I did nothing…)

"Ginny, everyone, I think it's about time to announce…that…I'm pregnant."

Everyone in the room was gawking. Ron fainted, and Pig flew into a window.

"hahaha… I was just playing children… I really wanted to tell you that we are having a party… Well, you are having a party. We are giving you permission to throw a party while your father and I go on our 7th honeymoon!"

Ron sat up a little, Hermione was trying to help him stand again.

"thanks mum" everyone grumbled… they would have thrown a party without their permission anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…(I don't like having to describe how they left…)

The party was big, very big. All of the children's closest friends came. Except for Percy…because he's a backstabber, and has no friends.

Haha Percy…haha…

Percy went to sit in his room, and plot against his family. Why he is still there I will never know…

So, Percy is just sitting there, minding his own business, in his own room, when the door flies open. Percy ignores it, he quickly grabs his muggle cd player his father bought him and listens to Howie Day, attempting to drown out the noise that is entering his room.

Ginny and Harry dash into his room and immediately jump on Percy's bed and make-out…big time…

Yes, they kiss, they make-out, they snog…and the whole time Percy is sitting across from his bed, facing his bed, plotting.

The next thing he knows, he is turning his music louder. Ron and Hermione have entered. Percy magically makes another bed appear, while Ron and Hermione are in the doorway snogging each others brains out. When the bed is there, they repeat Harry and Ginny and jump on the bed and they continue to snog…in the room…with three other people.

(A/N: Harry and Ginny are on one bed, Ron and Hermione are on a totally different bed. Hermione and Harry are NOT making-out/snogging/kissing/touching/breathing within 25 inches of each other/etc.)

Percy suddenly jumps up, realizing that he is letting his little brother and sister song their best friends and then he…sits back down…he hopes his mum kills them all anyway. (PercyDirty Whore)

Percy bravely looks up, and he witnesses a most vulgar act. Harry and Ginny have begun to strip.

Wow, Harry has nice abs…No! I can't think about me and my needs! I must stop muh dear sister! No matter how much I hate them all! I won't have them screwing on MY bed! (Percy)

Percy immediately grabs Ginny and Harry and throws them into Ginny's room. Harry and Ginny shrug, and then continue to strip.

In the other room, Ron's room, Ron and Hermione have just been thrown in there. They shrug, and continue to snog, getting ever so close to stripping.

When The Weasely parents return home to their two youngest children having sex, they are excited. They have always wanted to be grandparents!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The End…not as good as the last one maybe, but sequels are never as good as their betters.


End file.
